Gods,Demigods,Initiates,Tribut es,Shadowhunters,Wizards read PJ:TLT
by TeamCato4ever
Summary: What happens when the Gods, Demigods, Initiates, Tributes, Wizards and Shadowhunters read Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. :)
1. Introductions

It was another boring old day in Olympus, Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus's affairs with other women, Poseidon and Athena were arguing about Athens and olives, Aphrodite was just sitting in her throne, trying to ignore Demeter's vain attempts to get her to eat more cereal while filing her nails as she gazed boredly at Hephaestus and Ares fighting over her. Dionysus was staring at a wine magazine while Apollo and Hermes were thinking of different pranks to pull at the next summer solstice.

Suddenly, there was a huge light and multiple shouts and voices were heard all over the throne room.

"Ughh Prissy, get your stupid butt off me!"

"Stop squishing me Annabeth!"

Once the bright light died out, four teenagers were standing there, looking around them in wonder. "We are in Olympus!" a boy with jet black hair and green eyes stated. "Well duh, Kelp Head! Where do you think this is? A rubbish dump?" a girl next to him said, and wacked him on the head.

"Who are you people?" Zeus boomed at them.

"Urghhh, you don't know us?" a girl with blonde hair asked tentively.

"Should we?" Hades replied.

There was a small flash of light and a small note appeared. The same blonde girl picked up the not and read aloud,

"Dear Gods and Demigods,

Please do not freak out and stay calm. We have whisked you back from the future to the past for you to read some books about a certain hero with the gods. Shortly, some people you will not know will join you, please do NOT kill, or injure them. Let them introduce themselves and what they are.

TeamCato4ever"

After the blonde girl finished reading, a small box appeared before them. She reached in and grabbed a book," It says Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" At this, Poseidon straightened, '_a book about my son_?' he thought.

Another gigantic flash of light filed the room once again and a much louder muddle of voices could be heard.

"Harry, where are you?"

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Clary, are you alright, are there any demons?"

"TOBIAS!"

"Peeta! What is happening?"

The light died out and there stood about 12 people.

"Introduce yourselves!" Zeus boomed at them.

"Umm, where the Merlin's beard are we?" a petite girl with brown bushy hair asked.

The blonde girl from before strolled over to where they were and showed the piece of paper to the rest of them.

"Okay, lets start mundane's, I want to get this over and done with!" A boy with scraggly blonde hair yelled out.

"I'll start," The boy with jet black hair and blue eyes, stated," I am Percy Jackson, Demigod and Son of Poseidon."

The Throne was filled with outraged yells and shouting while Zeus and Hades were glaring daggers at Poseidon, "YOU BROKE THE OATH! I WIL HAVE HIS SOUL!" Zeus shouted. "Dad! STOP!" a girl sitting next to Percy yelled. Zeus was shocked, '_Thalia? But I thought she was a tree?_'

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and stepped forward," Annabeth, Demigod and Daughter of Athena."

"Thalia, Demigod and Daughter of Zeus."

"Clarisse, Demigod and Daughter of Ares."

"Okay now that we are done, please introduce yourselves." Percy directed at the other people.

A boy with black hair and glasses came forward and said," Harry Potter, Wizard and The Chosen One" All of the people surrounding him rolled their eyes and a girl next to him with flaming red hair slapped him. That same girl also said," Please excuse Harry over here, he has a big ego. I am Ginny Weasley, Witch."

"I thought you were a Mundie? "A blonde guy a said from the corner.

"What the merlin's underpants is a 'Mundie'?" Ginny fired back.

"Its alright Ginny, I am Hermione Granger, Witch."

"Ron Weasley, Wizard."

"Wait, your telling me that magic actually exists?" a girl standing next to the blonde guy in the corner asked.

"Clary, how many times do Alec and I have to remind you, MAGIC DOES NOT EXIST!" The blonde guy yelled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked annoyed and shocked.

"If magic wasn't real then how do you explain this?" Hermione called out while taking out her wand from her pocket. She casted the basic 'Wingadium Leviosa' spell while everyone else watched her, shocked.

The blonde guy then sighed and said," Yeah, yeah Clary, by the way mundane's, I am Jace Herondale, shadowhunter."

"And I am Clary, also a shadowhunter."

"What is a shadowhunter?" Annabeth asked, she was very confused at what was happening.

"We kill demo- we will explain later." Clary answered.

"I am really confused right now, what in the world is happening, and are you all capitol people?" A brown haired girl with a braid asked.

"Katniss, I think we are all from different fandoms, I think I saw a book with 'Harry Potter' on it one day while I was searching for things the capitol history place." A blonde haired boy with an apron on said.

"Okay, I trust you Peeta. I am Katniss Everdeen, 2 time tribute for the Hunger Games."

"I am Peeta Mellark, also 2 time tribute for the Hunger Games."

Once Peeta had finished introducing himself, everyone had turned around to look at the two remaining people.

"Is this what is past the fence? I am Tris Prior, Initiate of Dauntless"

"I think so Tris, although I still don't understand anything that is going on! I am Four, Trainer of Initiates for Dauntless"

A couple of people snickered and Jace yelled out," What a nice name, FOUR!"

Four immediately gave everyone his death glare and that shut everyone up.

"Okay, shall we start reading? I want this over and done with!" Zeus boomed.

"I will start!" Annabeth called out, flipping to the first page.


	2. Vaporizing pre-algebra teachers

"**I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**." Annabeth announced, then snickered.

"Only Percy would say that!" Thalia laughed while shaking her hair.

"What is Algebra?" Harry asked Hermione.

"You seriously that dumb 'Chosen One'?" Jace scoffed.

"LAY OFF HIM!" Ron shouted at him while Hermione tried to calm him down.

Annabeth, sensing the tension, quickly started reading,

"**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**."

"None of us do, Prissy." Clarisse muttered darkly. While everyone except for the demigods were really puzzled,' _Was it really that bad_?'

Harry, Ron and Hermione although, were even more confused, '_I thought Snape was the Half-blood Prince_?'

"**If you are reading this now because you think you might be one, my advice is**:"

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS, PERCY IS GIVING ADVICE!" Thalia screamed while ducking down and covering her ears. Percy just glared at her while Annabeth tried to soothe him down.

"**Close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life**."

"See, Thalia? Percy can give advice sometimes!" Annabeth said to Thalia while Percy smirked.

**"Being a half-blood is dangerous."**

"Check." Percy stated.

**"Its scary,"**

"Double check."

"**Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."**

"Triple check." He finished.

Poseidon gripped the edge of his throne tightly and was getting more and more anxious about his sons safety while the rest of the gods looked down in embarrassment.

**"If you're a normal kid and think this is fiction, great. Read on, I envy you for being able to believe that none of this happened. But, if you recognize yourself in these pages – if something is stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and ****_they_**** will come for you."**

"Who is '_they_'?" Tris asked.

"Monsters." Annabeth answered.

Tris just looked even more confused, she didn't understand a thing that was going on.

**"Don't say I didn't warn you." **

"You didn't warn me." Hermes muttered under his breath.

**"My name is Percy Jackson."**

"NUR DUR!" Jace cried out while Clary lightly punched him.

"No its not, its Perry Johnston." Dionysus mumbled from behind his wine magazine.

Percy just rolled his eyes and gestured to Annabeth to continue.

**"I'm twelve years old."**

Katniss suddenly grew very alarmed, that was the age Prim was at when she first went into the Hunger Games.

**"Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in uptown New York. Am I a troubled kid?"**

Annabeth, Clarisse and Thalia shouted, "YES!"

"So that's how highly you guys think of me." He grumbled while pouting. Annabeth just laughed at his face and leaned over to kiss his cheek until she realised that her mother and everyone else was in the room, staring at them, Annabeth returned back to the book and burst out laughing while everyone looked at her with questioning looks, _'Has she gone crazy?'_

**"Yeah, you could say that."**

At this, everyone was laughing their heads off and Clarisse snickered, " He even agrees!"

**"I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff"**

"I would love to do that!" Hermione and Annabeth stated and after that, they looked at each other weirdly. "Well, if you ask me, that sounds like torture." Poseidon quietly said.

**"I know- it sounds like torture."**

A couple of small chuckles could be heard in the throne room while Athena, Annabeth and Hermione glared at Percy who had raised his hands up defeat.

**"Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the trip, so I had hopes."**

"Wait, didn't you call Chiron 'Mr. Brunner' when you first met him?" Annabeth asked Percy. Percy just smiled and nodded," You know me so well, Wise Girl." Annabeth blushed and Aphrodite squealed, causing everyone to block their ears from the really annoying and high-pitched shrill she was giving.

Hephaestus quickly sensing everyone's discomfort, he walked over to her and told her that if she stopped screaming he would take her shopping afterwards which caused Aphrodite to stop and suddenly give him a small kiss, at which Ares was glaring deeply at.

**"Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, while always smelt like coffee."**

"Yep, that is Chiron, alright." Thalia mumbled.

**"You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

"Honestly, you are such a seaweed brain. I can't believe you would fall asleep in class!" Annabeth scolded while Athena nodded vigorously at her words.

"At least you didn't have to put up with the Hunger Games!" Katniss yelled, tears in her eyes thinking about Prim. "To be honest, I wouldn't last a second in a game to see how hungry I was." Percy just shrugged back. At this, Katniss just glared at Percy deeply and looked downright murderous. Annabeth quickly continued to read,

**"I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble."**

"Well Prissy, the only time you would do something and not get in trouble is when all hell freezes over." Clarisse taunted Percy. Once Poseidon heard these words, his grip on his throne became much tighter and he started to worry deeply about his son.

**"Boy, I was wrong."**

"See, I told you so!" Clarisse shouted out to no one in particular.

**"See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon."**

Ares perked up once he heard the word _War_.

**"I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."**

This sent the whole room laughing in stiches while Hermes and Apollo were rolling around on the ground crying with laughter. "Uncle P, your son is awesome!" Apollo managed to get out in breaks of his laughter. Percy suddenly looked very smug and smirked.

**"And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim."**

Annabeth just chuckled and shook her head at Percy.

**"And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.:**

"Aww, come on, I wanted to know more!" Hermes and Apollo whined.

**"This trip, I was determined to be good."**

"Well, you just jinxed it Percy." Thalia stated.

**"All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover"**

Shouts of 'GROVER' and 'GOAT BOY' could be heard coming from the Demigods. "That reminds me, where is Grover again?" Percy asked.

"I think he is with Juniper." Thalia answered.

**"In the back of his head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."**

Thalia and Annabeth both looked very angry while Thalia muttered," No one messes with Goat Boy but me."

**"Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held hack several grades, because he the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled."**

**'**Haha, I don't think he would be very happy with description, Percy." Annabeth laughed.

**"He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kinds of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every steep hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

"Urgh, you got have blown your cover!" Thalia shouted at the book.

"Urr, Thals," Annabeth said cautiously.

"Yes?" Thalia quickly shot back.

"Um, you are shouting at a book."

At this, Thalia blushed and looked down while everyone laughed.

**"Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything backs to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip"**

"Aww, come on! Some action please!" Apollo moaned.

**'I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"DO IT!" Clarisse and Ares yelled.

**"Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. That's it." I started to get up,"**

"Yeah, this is more like it! More action" Ares said, smiling wickedly.

**"But Grover pulled me back to my seat."**

'Oh come on! Stupid satyr spoiling the whole thing." Ares said. The demigods were glaring daggers at him; they were very protective of their best friend.

**""You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."**

Annabeth and Poseidon both began to worry about Percy while Percy paled, thinking about his run in with the Fury.

**"Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us trough the big echoey galleries."**

"Really Seaweed Brain? ECHOEY?" Annabeth reprimanded playfully at Percy.

**"Past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top."**

Annabeth stopped reading and sighed; thinking about the stupid questions the Sphinx had asked her before.

**"And started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker."**

_'Why would I send a Fury after him? Poseidon's going to be mad…'_ Hades mused quietly until the truth of what Poseidon might do to him dawned and made him shiver.

**"She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn."**

"No Percy, you are sea spawn, Nico is devil spawn." Thalia jokingly taught Percy. Clary suddenly grew alarmed," Wait, is she a demon?"

"Um, no… And what in the world are you talking about?" Thalia answered with a confused face.

**"She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month."**

"She sounds like Umbridge." Harry whispered to Ron who nodded back.

**One time, after she'd make me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It cam out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. 'Mr. Jackson," he said, 'did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it."**

"Wow Prissy! You finally knew something without Annabeth telling you the answer!" Clarisse mocked.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

All the gods shivered and groaned at the memory.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…" "Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,"**

"The gods looked very angry and annoyed with this, and a couple of them snorted and muttered a 'he wishes he was that awesome."'

**'And-" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead."**

"Wait, Zeus? That means that you look like a rock." Apollo laughed.

'NO I DO NOT!" Zeus thundered back while the poor citizens of New York had a unexpected thunderstorm in the middle of summer.

**"And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" **

**"Eww!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

All the gods and demigods snorted and looked pointedly at Percy.

**"Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on out job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.' **

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said,"**

"Never say your teachers last name by itself, there ALWAYS had to be a Mrs., Ms. or Mr. in front of it!" Athena scolded at Percy who was bright red in the face and started shrinking in his seat.

**"To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed fee Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note,"**

"How is that a happy note?" Hestia asked, but no one answered.

**"It's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses."**

**"Because they are…" Artemis muttered why rolling her eyes.**

**"Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep on going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go – intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question." Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titan's?"**

**'About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to reat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard."**

"Kelp Head, he had to!" Thalia punched Percy on to arm.

**"I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life."**

At this, Annabeth and Athena gasped at Percy. The Golden Trio, however, where all trying to figure out what C stood for and Harry suggested that it might mean confusing or childish.

**"No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with cloud blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas."**

"What is New York and Christmas?" Tris asked. Everyone except Four looked at her weird and Hermione looked like she was going to faint.

** "We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in."**

"What are you two fighting about this time, Zeus and Poseidon?" Artemis sighed.

**"Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We though that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't knew we were from that school – the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere."**

'Did it work?" Ron asked. Percy just shook his head.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner."**

"AGAIN? IT IS DISREPECTFUL!" Athena yelled at Percy who was cowering away.

**"I wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius."**

"Understatement of the millennium." Clarisse laughed.

**"Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone started laughing and smiling.

**"I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways up town from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas."**

"Oh so you think that's bad? How about spending your life without your parents? And they were murdered in front of you?" Harry scoffed while Jace agreed with him, which made them look at each other with a new respect.

**"I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years."**

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in shock at Percy.

**"And I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table."**

"That would be cool to make…" Hephaestus murmured to himself.

**"I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap."**

Thalia and Annabeth were growling in anger.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears."**

"Are you always going to be saying things related to water?" Jace asked.

**"I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Everyone was laughing and Poseidon and Percy were smirking.**

**"Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us."**

**Everyone stopped laughing and the tension started to build up.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"That's kind of like what us wizards and witches have to face when we are younger as well!" Hermione said thoughtfully.

**"I didn't know what were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble."**

"Get used to it, Prissy."

**"As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

Hades sighed and said," She still does that…" All the Olympians looked at him and started to become confused.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks"**

Hermes playfully shook his head lightly at Percy, mumbling," I had high hopes for him."

**"That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "I was me****_. I_**** pushed her"**

"He's a good friend…" Artemis smiled.

**"I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trebled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here"**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay man," I told him "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster?" Athena asked. Percy nodded while Poseidon paled considerably.

**"I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I knew I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece feel out of the universe-"**

"You are one weird kid." Clary told Percy who huffed and glared at her. Jace then started glaring at him and they ended up having a staring competion. "Percy, just snap out it!" Annabeth whacked him on the head. Percy finally stopped and waited for Annabeth to continue reading.

"Oh and by the way? You are weird."

"HEY!"

**"-and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale-"**

"Just like the way Uncle P is right now!" Apollo joked.

**"-cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what as going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

The demigods (except for Percy) and Poseidon all narrowed their eyes and groaned.

**"I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum."**

"NO PERCY!" Poseidon cried out. Percy looked very uncomfortable as he watched his dad sweating with worry about him.

**"When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek Gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling."**

That's because she was actually growling, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shrieked and held onto Percy's arm, worrying about Percy. Athena narrowed her eyes at her daughter latching on tightly to the sea spawn's arm, _what is she doing?_

**"Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…. "You've been giving us problems, honey," **

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Thalia raised an eyebrow at Percy who just shrugged.

**"She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building."**

"Why are you so angry?" Athena asked Zeus who shrugged. Athena started to become really annoyed, she hated when she didn't know things.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room."**

All the males in the started to smile and thought about lollies while the females rolled their eyes.

**"Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."**

Athena and Annabeth both looked at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, it is a good book!" Annabeth stated. Hermione looked up and went to sit next to Annabeth, to Ron's disappointment. The two girls then started rambling about books and suggesting good books to read for one another.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't…"**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons."**

Poseidon was fuming as he stalked over to Hades' throne where Hades sat, shivering at how scary Poseidon looked. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY 12 YEAR OLD SON!" Poseidon screamed in his face, ready to have a fight with Hades. Percy quickly ran up and forced his father back into his throne and tried to calm him down by saying Percy was fine in the end. When Poseidon finally released some of his anger, Annabeth started reading again,

**"Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holing a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Jace and Clary both raised an eyebrow, thinking about their own weapons and how they could open by saying the name.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that cam naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is swinging the sword, natural?" Tris asked.

Percy just shrugged and answered," Because I am a awesome demi-god." Annabeth snorted and whacked him on the head, muttering, "Ego alert."

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Everyone chuckled at this and Hermes and Apollo started to try and think of some pranks involving magic mushrooms.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped you butt."**

"Who?" Poseidon asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

All the gods looked at Poseidon and started laughing while everyone else just chuckled at Poseidon who was grinning.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"That boy needs to learn how to lie." Hermes sighed, shaking his head.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Yeah, even Zeus thinks so!" Apollo laughed.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

Everyone smiled at this while Hermes was pretending to bow down to a invisible Chiron.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Well that was long! Can we please have lunch now?" Apollo whined.

Hera sighed and motioned everyone to go eat. They all stood up and stretched, tired from sitting down and walked over to the very large kitchen, ready to eat some food.

** Hello everyone!**

**Thankyou for every single one of you who waited for this chapter!**

**I am so sorry it took so long! Near the end though, you might have found **

**the quality to not be so great... I AM SO SORRY! I just wanted to FINALLY**

**give you guys a chapter.**

**Again, please tell me what you think and i promise i will update faster this time!**

**Thank you!**

**TeamCato4ever**

**P.S When i started writing this chapter, i was halfway through Titan's Curse and now, as i type this, i am just about to start on the Heroes of Olympus series and was wondering if you guys wanted me to add people like Nico, Grover and others?**


	3. Lunch and New Arrivals

Everyone started to make their own meal and after, they all sat together at a large dining table.

Percy and Annabeth were sharing a blue pizza that was overloaded with olives; Tris and Four (Well technically Four only) were eating a brown Dauntless cake at which Jace was trying to steal, as no one else had any brown food. Clary was slurping a mug of black coffee and Peeta and Katniss was eating one of Peeta's famous buns. The Golden Trio and Ginny were eating Chocolate Frogs, to the amusement and astonishment of everyone else, they showed them the collector's cards, which coincidently had moving pictures of them on it.

After eating, they then spilt up into groups to talk to each other.

The demigods were marveling at the awesome animals that Hermione and Ginny were conjuring as they performed their patronus's and wished they could do magic as well. Jace and Four started a serious talk about knifes, guns and Seraph blades, to see which one worked better while Tris and Clary rolled their eyes at their boyfriends being, well, so _boyish._ Katniss and Peeta were sitting by themselves awkwardly, Peeta wanted to go talk to others but Katniss didn't and Peeta didn't want to leave her.

There was a huge bright light amidst the excited chatter in the Throne Room and when it died out, there stood a satyr, a girl with bright red hair, a boy wearing all black and a Cyclopes. All the demigods spun around with excitement and they all ran towards the group. Jace and Clary immediately jumped up and brought out their blades, ready to strike at the weird one-eyed creature that looked like a demon. "Get your weapons away from him!" Percy yelled, protectively.

Jace didn't listen and just raised his Seraph blade higher, "But he looks like a demon!"

Percy just snorted and started laughing. "This is a Cyclopes, he is my god damn brother!"

Jace raised an eyebrow and disabled his blade, "His eyes are odd. Or should I say eye…"

Tyson sniffled and Percy just looked even madder, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Annabeth quickly ran over to Percy and calmed him down. She looked pretty angry too but in the middle of her angry march to the two shadowhunters, she stopped. "Wait, did you say one-eye?"

"Yeah, I am not blind!" Jace stated. Clary smiled, thinking about the time she had said that to Izzy, Jace and Alec that night at the Pandemonium Club.

"Huh, weird." Annabeth murmured.

"What is it Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"They can see through the Mist!" Annabeth simply answered.

"What's the Mist?" Clary queried.

Jace thought about it and told her, "It must be like our glamour!" Clary nodded and went back to fiddling with her fingers, wanting to paint the gods, to treasure the moment.

"Okay, what is happening here?" The satyr questioned confusedly.

Thalia quickly told them what they were doing and the new group started laughing. "This will be good, we'll be able to see what he thinks about us!" Nico chuckled.

"But first, could you please introduce yourselves." Harry asked.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle."

At this, Apollo was grinning from ear to ear.

"I am Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild."

All the gods (Even Dionysus) looked impressed while Hermes was shocked, _'Did this satyr really find Pan?'_

"I don't know about you guys but I really want to get these books over and done with!" Katniss suggested.

Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement. While everyone settled back into their seats, Nico walked over to the book that was lying on the floor, flipped to chapter 2 and he started reading…

**Hey everyone! I am really sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch ... I have exams coming up and I am getting so stressed!**

**I will add the other characters eventually! But right now, i have a Science project thats due first thing in the morning **

**and i am not even halfway! GRRRR!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**TeamCato4ever**


	4. Socks of Death Part 1

**"Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death."** Nico chuckled. Hades perked up in his seat, "Did you just say death?" Nico nodded and Hades grinned quite evilly, I might add. Percy on the other hand, looked down and thought about Luke.

**"I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. " **The demigods looked at Percy in understanding and grimaced as they relieved their memories. Hermione thought about this deeply and started thinking about how wizards and witches have to go through the same thing.

"For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me."

Hermes smiled and started thinking up a prank that he would love to pull on one of the gods later. An idea shot into his brain and he immediately whispered his master plan in Apollo's ear and Apollo suddenly brightened.

"**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr- a perky blonde woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip- had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas."**

"That was really annoying! I thought I was going crazy!" Percy laughed as he leaned his back into the couch.

**"Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like a psycho. It got so that I almost believed them- Mrs. Dodds had ever existed."**

"That would have been funny! Poor Percy would have thought he needed to go in a metal hospital or something!" Rachel giggled.

**"Almost."**

Everyone snorted and turned to look at Grover whose face was like one of a deer in headlights.

**"But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying."**

Hermes dug into his messenger bag and brought out a small white notebook. He fished a pen and started writing on his notepad while murmuring 'teach Grover how to lie'

**"Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum. I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat."**

Everyone shivered and looked sympathetically at Percy.

**"The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy."**

"Honestly Zeus! What had made your lightning bolt go in twist?" Apollo lightly joked.

**"One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in the Atlantic that year. I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs."**

Athena gasped and looked at Percy, wondering how her daughter could even be friends with him. Annabeth just giggled and snuggled up to Percy while Athena narrowed her eyes and both of them and promised herself that she would get to the end of the whole situation.

**"I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class."**

Ares smiled almost evilly at Percy who looked alarmed. "Did you have fist fights or just arguments?" Ares eagerly inquired, things were getting really boring! Percy just vigorously shook his head and Ares slumped back into his seat, grumbling.

**"Finally when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for the spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant but it sounded good."**

Athena, Annabeth and Hermione laughed out loud. "What does it mean?" Tris asked.

Giggling, Hermione answered, "An old drunk."

As soon as those word left Hermione's mouth, the whole throne room was filled with fun filled laughter.

**"The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties."**

Nico and Annabeth frowned, "Paul was nice though, since when did he gamble?" Percy shook his head and answered," This was before Paul." Grover groaned and gave Percy a sympathetic look, "Aw man! I hated that dude!" Harry looked down and thought about the Dursleys, 'I haven't talked to them in ages!' he thought.

**"And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me."**

"Thanks Perce." Grover smiled at him.

"No problem G-man!"

**"I'd miss Latin class too- Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I would do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about the subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him."**

"Good Percy, you need to understand." Poseidon's booming voice filled the Throne Room. A couple of people jumped in shock, they had forgotten the gods were there.

**"The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room."**

Athena's jaw locked and she stared daggers at Percy.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

All the demigods nodded, they hated their ADHD and dyslexia, although they were very useful in battle.

**"There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon"**

"Well, you do now." Grover muttered absentmindedly. He hadn't had realised what he said until Poseidon asked him," What do you mean he knows Charon?" Grover's eyes widened and he slapped his right hand over his mouth, "Oops!" he muffled into his hand.

**"Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt."**

Everyone shivered at that and a couple quickly checked themselves to see if they had any ants.

**"I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes."**

At this, Jace pretended to be Mr. Brunner even thought Jace had never seen him before. He kept his face seriously straight and that caused everyone watching to burst out laughing at his ridiculous expression.

**"I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath; I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam."**

"At least you tried, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth smiled at Percy who gazed back lovingly while Aphrodite was squirming in her seat.

"**I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried."**

"I wonder what Chiron would think if heard this!" Thalia mused and chuckled.

**"I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps away from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office."**

Hermes straightened and smiled, '_Eavesdropping time!_' he thought excitedly.

"**Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, "…worried about Percy, sir." I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper,"**

"I AM!" Hermes laughed out loud. All the other gods raised an eyebrow at him while their faces said, ' I don't know that guy'

"**But I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult."**

Four shrugged and nodded along with Jace as he held onto Tris' hand.

**"I inched closer. "…alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more." **

"By the time Percy actually matures we will be as old as the gods!" Thalia joked while everyone laughed.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"**

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he saw her…"**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I … I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

Thalia's face grew solemn and she spoke in a calm voice," Its okay Grover, it was my own choice."

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud."**

Hermes looked alarmed and shook his held vigorously. "NEVER GIVE AWAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He slapped his forehead and looked disappointedly at Percy. "Maybe you could learn how to sneak and I could give Grover his lessons on lying at the same time!" Percy's eyes widened and he immediately declined.

**"Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall."**

Hermes nodded and kept his face in a concentration mode.

**"A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow."**

"What was he doing in centaur form? Someone could have caught him!" Artemis exclaimed. The golden trio looked up strangely at the word centaur.

"**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffing right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said."**

"What happened at the winter solstice? Everyone keeps on mentioning and yet don't know what happened!" Athena ranted. Annabeth answered, trying to cool off her mother," It is best that you don't find out yet, otherwise, Zeus might start killing random people."

**"But I could have sworn …"**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

Hermione smiled at the word exams. She loved them so much because it was so satisfying when you are looking at a question and you are like, I know this!

**"The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night."**

"That must have been frustrating!" Ron commented. Percy nodded and shot Grover a fake annoyed look then burst out laughing. Grover just meekly smiled and answered, "Sorry?"

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just… tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!" Apollo shouted out.

**(A/N) HELLOOOO! **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! One word, EXAMS. BUT I have finished the school year on Friday so i can concentrate a bit more on this story! I know this is only part 1 of "Three old ladies knit the socks of death" because i wanted to give you guys at least something! Thnk you for all your support through out this fanfic even when i was being a poo and not updating! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Again, make sure to tell me what you think, ALL IDEAS WELCOME!**

**Lubb you guys,**

**TeamCato4ever**


	5. Socks of Death Part 2

**"The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,"**

A couple of people winced and looked sympathetically at Percy. "That would have been so annoying!" Ron stated, thanking merlin that their OWLS didn't take that long.

"**My eyes swimming,"**

Jace huffed and shook his head at Percy's use of water related words.

**"With all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. "Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…it's for the best. "**

"He's not going to take that well." Thalia sighed. "Chiron might be good t lying but he really needs to work on talking to others about these things."

**"His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips."**

All the demigods where ready to take off and get a little payback for Percy. Even the Golden Trio looked angry that this girl would be so mean to their new friends.

**"I mumbled, "Okay, sir." **

**"I mean…" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**Annabeth looked down, "Come on Chiron! That was the wrong thing to say."**

**"My eyes stung. Here was my favourite teacher, in front of the class, telling me that I couldn't handle it."**

"If Dumbledore ever did that to me, I would feel so terrible!" Harry shook his head and looked at his wand sadly

**"After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me that I was destined to get kicked out. "Right," I said trembling.'**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say… you're not normal Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy-"**

"That wasn't nice of Chiron but he was kind of right, you aren't normal Percy!" Annabeth laughed to sooth the sadness in the air.

"**But I was already gone. On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was going cruising around the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were ****_rich_**** juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies."**

At this, all the gods snorted and glared at Percy. "I can't believe you just said the gods are nobodies!" Jace laughed. Percy just shrugged and leaned closer into the couch. "How come you can be so unfazed about everything? You don't even look scared!" Ron asked, clearly confused. "Well, you see, I am the great and powerf-" Percy's great monologue was cut out by the groan of all the demigods. Grover shook his head and mumbled, "Not this again! This happens ALL THE TIME!" Percy just gave an offended look and tilted up his chin to continue, "As I was saying, I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, PERSASSY, also known as PERSASSIUS JACKSON!" The Throne Room was silent as everyone stared at Percy and wondered why he wasn't in rehab already. Annabeth rolled her eyes and reached over to the back of his head and whacked him. Nico cleared his throat, waking up everyone from their odd gazes they were giving Percy, "Well, how about we just continue." Without waiting for anyone else's comment, he proceeded to read,

**"They asked me what I would be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spending all my free time worrying about where I would go to school next fall."**

"Or, you could go to Half-Blood Camp!" Annabeth smiled. Jace wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Or maybe you could get it on with Ann- OW!" Clary quickly elbowed him in the ribs and glared. Percy and Annabeth were both blushing and looking anywhere except each other. Athena raised an eyebrow and looked at the blushing couple. Apollo and Hermes smirked, thinking about how they could tease Athena for the rest of the millennium.

"**They asked me what I would be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spending all my free time worrying about where I would go to school next fall."**

Jace coughed, "Stalker." And Grover blushed deeply to the amusement to everyone.

**"They asked me what I would be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spending all my free time worrying about where I would go to school next fall."**

Thalia looked at Percy, "You literally would have scared him so bad! Urgh, Kelp Head, you are so stupid!"

**"Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha- what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam."**

Hermes rolled his eyes and shook his head disappointedly at Percy, "I am becoming more and more disappointed in you. First the thing about sneaking around, and now this!" All the gods rolled their eyes at him and gave everyone similar looks of 'I don't know who he is'.

"**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha- what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam."**

Jace and Clary quickly jumped out and brought out their Seraph blades, ready to attack. "What are you doing?" Peeta asked them while warily eyeing their blades. Jace looked and around and once he realised that everyone was staring at both of them, the immediately relaxed. He chuckled in embarrassment and itched the back of his neck.

**"Grover-"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something because there was so such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." **

**His ears turned link. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was fancy script, which is murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009"**

All the demigods looked angrily at Dionysus who was shrinking behind his wine magazine.

**"What's Half-"**

**Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um… summer address."**

"The best place in the world!" Percy smiled.

**"My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like if I want to come visit your mansion."**

Clarisse snorted and laughed, "Camp Half-Blood is definitely NOT a mansion!"

**"He nodded. "Or…or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

Annabeth elbowed him and chastised, "Harsh!"

**"It came our harsher than I meant to. Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you. "I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten into fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me."**

Artemis begrudgingly started to like this boy; he was very loyal to his friends. Grover smiled at Percy, "Thanks Perce." Percy just shrugged and answered, "No problem G-Man!"

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?" There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs."**

Everyone crinkled their noses and some gagged at the sound of the scent.

**"The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road- no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway were nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen."**

Annabeth's eyes widen and she gave a huge shriek that made everyone jump a little in their seats. "Perseus Jackson!"

"Oh no Percy! She used the dreaded full name!" Nico laughed, "What are you even angry about Annabeth?"

Annabeth's eyes darkened and gripped Percy's arm really hard, "YOU IDOT! Why didn't you tell me you saw the freaking FATES?"

Nico face faltered **(A/N: PERNICO SHIPPERS ARE YOU THERE? DON'T WORRY PERCABETH SHIPPERS I WILL GIVE YOU A LARGE DOSE OF PERCABETH SOON!) **with worry. Annabeth's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the ground.

"**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, and bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me."**

Annabeth bit her lip, trying to keep her tears from coming out while Percy comforted her. Tris raised an eyebrow and asked tentively, trying not to upset Annabeth even more, " What is the deal with the 'Fates'? Is it like a bad omen or something?"

Annabeth sniffed and answered, "Seeing the Fates is a very bad thing. I don't really want to talk about it right now." Tris nodded and decided to find out more when Annabeth was not on the edge of bawling her eyes out.

**"I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

The tension in the room was very high as everyone was gripping the edge of their seats in anticipation.

**"The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors- gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back."**

"Just get on the freaking boat Percy!" Clarisse muttered. No one even bothered to comment that she just called Percy by his correct name, and not Prissy.

**"Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that ****_snip_**** across four lanes of traffic."**

Everyone was silent as they debated whether to ask Percy how the hell was he still alive or to burst out in tears. Annabeth however, started to sob silently as Percy muttered soothing words in her ear and rubbing lightly on her back.

**"Her two friends balled up the electric blue socks, leaving me to wonder who they could possibly be for- Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear if the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everyone back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirtsleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

Poseidon looked gravely at Percy, "No son, much, much worse."

**"His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost older. He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah, so?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

Thalia looked down and stared at the ground, "Look, Grover. It was might choice! I made that choice myself, stop beating yourself up over it." She looked up to flash Grover a weak smile as she started thinking about Luke.

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. **

**"is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover- that snipping of the yearn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully; like he was already picking the flowers I'd like best on my coffin."**

Jace cleared his throat after everyone had gone silent when Nico finished the last sentence, " Well, I don't know about you but it is getting late now so, would it be okay if we went to sleep now?" A couple of people murmured in agreement and Tobias even yawned to make his point. "Okay, I guess it is getting pretty late. Now, lets go to sleep and remember to wake up early tomorrow to continue this book. I know that all of us want this whole book think over and done with so we can go and do our own business and you can do… what ever mortals do." Athena finished. Everyone nodded and followed Athena to the spare rooms that were at the end of the hallway that started on the right side of the Throne Room.

** (A/N GUYZ I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY CRAPPY! As I was reading through it, I realised how OCC ALL these characters are being AND I AM SO SORRY! Okay... First things first, I LOVE PERSASSY SO MUCH AND I FELT THE SUDDEN URGE TO PUT HIM IN THERE. *Sigh* I have no life. I am really really sorry that my chapters take so long to be updated, but keep this in mind, I have to type the WHOLE entire book out on my laptop, WORD FOR WORD! Usually what happens is I take A LONG time typing out the book and then spend a day yping out the comments... BUT I WANT TO GIVE A HUGE THANK YOU to those of you who have Favourited, Followed or even Reviewed! You guys are amazing and thank you for sticking up with my long periods of time before I update!)**

**I hope you guys have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR! And now, before we say 'adios', we shall sing a christmas carol. Are you ready?:**

**Deck the halls with boughs of fandoms, falalalalalalalala**

**Tis the season to ship couples, falalalalalalalala**

**Don, we now our phones and iPods, falalalalalalalala**

**Heedless of the tragic books, falalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**:) Merry Christmas**

**(Song by: annabeths_divergence Go check her out on Instagram, she is pretty awesome!)**


End file.
